


Make my heart beat faster

by placida_nox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nobody Dies, Resolved Sexual Tension, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata was never able to seize the moment and lives with a few regrets because of that. But when Suoh does decide to seize the moment, Munakata can't help but give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make my heart beat faster

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I couldn't help but write a fic about these two they're just so much fun to write. So in this fic there is no death or impending doom because I'm still unable to rewatch the last episode of K or think about it without crying. I apologise for any mistakes or bits that don't make sense, but I hope it's enjoyable :)
> 
> The title is a lyric from the song Sleepless by Eric Saade

Munakata sat staring blankly at his monitor, his fingers drumming a steady beat on the desk. He had a blank page in front of him and a report due by the end of the day, but he had no desire to write it. His mind was elsewhere wandering on from the topic of the report. What he should have been doing was outlining the recent activities of HOMRA, whose members had become increasingly more troublesome much to Munakata’s annoyance as their delinquent activities were stretching the resources of SCEPTER4.

But what annoyed him more was the fact that his mind, in the recent weeks, had strayed more to thoughts of HOMRA’s leader, the Red King; Suoh Mikoto. Munakata silently chastised himself whenever he caught himself sparing Suoh more than thirty seconds of his valuable and precious time.

However, with a report waiting to be written and sitting alone in his office on a calm and peaceful afternoon, Munakata allowed himself the luxury to reminisce.

He remembered the first time that he and Suoh had properly met as first years starting senior high school. Munakata had heard Suoh’s name floating around ever since middle school as a popular gossip point but Munakata didn’t concern himself with people not in his class.

He had finally laid eyes on Suoh when on the first day Suoh had walked lazily into class without so much as a pen, his hair a brilliant red, and his striking amber eyes bored of everything he saw around him.

Munakata disliked him instantly.

Once Munakata had become a class prefect, his dislike for Suoh grew to hate, and his hatred was reciprocated. Their interactions became a source of entertainment for their classmates and their stand-offs became somewhat legendary.

Suoh was nothing short of a delinquent (probably how he found it so easy to run HOMRA in his future) and it was Munakata’s responsibility to keep him in check as well as in class, which was somewhat difficult as Suoh was just as stubborn as he was. Their interactions for three years had consisted of nothing but snarky comments. Looking back now, Munakata realised it had actually been quite a lot of fun.

Every time Munakata had called out Suoh on his behaviour, he would receive a small amused smirk from Suoh. That smirk had been one of the only emotions he had ever seen on Suoh’s face besides his indifferent expression, and Munakata had guessed that Suoh only smirked like that for him too.

Suoh would then remark something along the lines of, “You always have to ruin everyone’s fun.” Or he even occasionally made a jab about Munakata perhaps stalking him, which Munakata would brush off and shoot a comeback of his own expertly.

Their stare downs usually ended in Suoh stopping whatever he shouldn’t have been doing or following Munakata back to class with a languid shrug. But those stares had been more telling than their sarcastic comments – their wry smiles and their eyes; analysing each other’s faces and bodies.

From that, they eventually developed an unspoken rule: it was strictly look but never touch.

It had been obvious that desire for the other was a mutual temptation for the both of them. But it was never acted on and surprisingly more than easy to suppress. And it wasn’t as if the ‘never touch’ limited one’s imagination. Munakata was surprised at the number of creative dreams he had during his high school life which featured one Suoh Mikoto, and in the morning would leave his bed sheets embarrassingly and inconveniently damp.

Munakata was pulled out of his memories by a solid knock on the door his office.

“Enter,” he called, sitting up straight in his chair and attempting to regain a focus on his work.

Awashima entered and stopped in front of his desk. “May I submit the report, Captain?”

He glanced down at the blank page in front of him. “I apologise, I haven’t completed it yet,” he replied guiltily.

She hesitated a moment before replying, “Sir, I have noticed that you have been more relaxed lately. Please focus on your work.”

A fond smile formed on Munakata’s face. “As observant as always, Awashima. I do apologise and will have the report finished in an hour.”

She nodded, bowed, and left the room to continue on with her errands and duties.

Munakata had only a few, rather insignificant, regrets in his life but he did not include his decision to appoint Awashima Seri as his second in command as one of them. She was competent, dutiful, hard-working, and loyal. She was capable of completing any task put in front of her, or removing any obstacle in her path appropriately. She also had the unique ability to call-out Munakata on his occasional bullshit, not intimidated by him like others at SCEPTER4 but always respectful. She was the perfect right-hand man…or woman, Munakata wasn’t sure which term she would prefer.

He sighed and stretched before completing the rest of his work without his thoughts wandering once to Suoh.

***

The drive home after finishing some of the tasks on his heavy workload was plagued with memories of events and feelings from years past. Munakata was thankful for having a driver otherwise he may have had an accident.

During the last year of school Munakata had not only found out he was the Blue King but that Suoh was also chosen by the Dresden Slate to be the Red King.

It was fitting that they had become each other’s rivals officially. At the time Munakata had been confused at why he felt so bitter and disappointed by the news. For a long period of time he had merely labelled what he felt for Suoh nothing other than physical attraction or lust. As an adult he had come to acknowledge and accept, rather begrudgingly albeit, that for a fairly long period of time what he actually had was a crush on the guy he supposedly claimed he hated.

Since the end of high school though, Munakata’s crush faded as he and Suoh went down their separate paths as opposing kings. He actually began to feel occasional, genuine disdain for Suoh, which his own pride took comfort in. Eventually he became so distracted with leading SCEPTER4 that he was able to forget his past feelings and suppress the small feeling of regret that made him ache as he lay awake at night.

***

SCEPTER4 eventually was called to intervene in HOMRA’s activities as the clansmen had been provoked or were provoking some of the members of one of Shizume City’s ordinary gangs. To avoid the situation erupting into a battle on the streets with potential gunfire, and as well as regular fire, something had to be done. Not to mention that Suoh had been sighted with the rest of HOMRA so the presence of a king demanded Munakata’s attendance.

SCEPTER4 had arrived just before the situation could become serious. Their arrival had encouraged the gang to disperse quickly but the clansmen of HOMRA had no trouble giving into the impulse of starting a fight with members of SCEPTER4, especially since nothing to the contrary was ordered by their king. Suoh was standing off to the side, smoking a cigarette watching the proceedings with vague interest.

Awashima stood beside him. “Any orders, Captain?”

Munakata considered for a moment, “Engage them, and make sure no one is killed. I will talk to Suoh and hopefully we can all leave as soon as possible.”

“Roger.” She walked off to start giving orders to the others in his stead; dealing with Suoh always occupied all his attention.

He walked up to Suoh, a ready hand on the hilt of his sabre. “I must inform you I do not have the time to be caught up in your gang’s roguish behaviour, Suoh.”

Suoh glanced at him, a small smirk at the edge of his mouth. He took one more drag of his cigarette before he dropped it on the ground and put it out with his shoe. “You know you don’t have to use fancy words with me, Munakata.” Suoh replied in his characteristic drawl.

“I always forget I must accommodate my speech so someone of your calibre can understand. I do sincerely apologise.” Munakata sighed wearily.

Suoh’s amused smirk turned into a grin before he ran at Munakata.

Munakata blocked his punch, his sabre clashing with Suoh’s red aura which protected his arm from being cut by the blade. It wasn’t an intense fight, it resembled more of a casual sparring session. They dodged each other’s advances easily, neither putting much force into their own attacks. However the lack of violence wasn’t boring, in fact for the entire fight both had perpetual smirks on their faces.

Eventually Munakata, while blocking another of Suoh’s punches, pushed the other back as he parried. “You’ve had your fun Suoh, we have to finish up now.”

Suoh chuckled but nodded. He called out to Kusanagi who, had been tapping and talking on his PDA during the commotion in an alleyway close by, poked out his head and looked at his king. He made a gesture of understanding then called out orders to the rest of HOMRA’s members to fall-back, everyone did so obediently. Awashima gave the same order to people of SCEPTER4 who all immediately went to the vans and readied themselves to go back to headquarters.

“Tch. I still have to write another report, thank you as always,” Munakata mumbled bitterly.

“No problem.” Suoh turned to follow the rest of his crew.

***

The following week was filled with various incidents concerning the dubious activities of HOMRA which would at least require the intervention of a small squad from SCEPTER4 as well as Munakata to go deal with the issue. Usually Munakata wouldn’t have to go waste his time but Suoh had decided to show up at every single incident and as always; the presence of a king required his own.

By the fourth time they met, Munakata’s patience had been worn rather thin.

“Suoh,” he strode up to the Red King pinching the bridge of his nose, attempting to keep his voice even. “Why do you feel the need to irritate me this way? Saying you are bored isn’t a legitimate reason, if you are bored go read a book or something. Stop bothering me.”

Suoh laughed turning to face Munakata, hands in his pockets, his body in that familiar lazy posture. “I just can’t be bothered telling my guys they can’t go out and do what they want. Plus I thought you’d be happy to not be stuck behind your desk all day.”

“I don’t mind being behind my desk, what I do mind is that you are adding more to my workload because you decide to cause havoc for your own amusement.”

Suoh made a small pout. “You’ve never been able to have fun.”

Munakata rolled his eyes.

As usual, Suoh was the first to throw a punch. Even over the last week their fighting had been escalating so much so that their clansmen had to make sure they gave the kings enough room to fight.

Suoh’s attacks forced Munakata to slide backwards away from his increasingly worried clansmen, blue aura protecting him from being burnt by Suoh’s fire which started to catch on the awnings of the shops on either side of the sidewalk. Suoh surprised him by aiming for the windows of the buildings above his head, the glass shattered and started to rain down on him. Munakata crouched quickly and held up his arm, blue aura formed the shape of a shield and turned the glass that passed through it into sand.

Once the glass had finished falling, Munakata stood up wearily and brushed the sand off his uniform. It was a moment before he realised Suoh was standing only a few inches from him.

Suoh leaned in and lightly kissed Munakata before stepping back. Munakata was stunned for a moment before he threw a punch at Suoh’s face which Suoh neatly dodged with a tilt of his head.

He turned and started to head back towards his clansmen who started to slowly retreat at a nod from Suoh. As he walked back he held up his hand waving, “See you Munakata.”

Munakata huffed indignantly before calling out to his own clansmen that it was time to leave. And grateful that they had been far enough away that nobody had noticed what had passed between the two kings.

Once back in his office, another blank report waiting to be filled out on his desk, he sat and felt slightly dazed.

Why had Suoh…? No he would not allow Suoh to distract him any further. Suoh had done that to mess with him, nothing more, Munakata was just surprised Suoh was willing to resort to those kinds of tactics.

However, Munakata’s fingers involuntarily hovered over his mouth where Suoh’s lips had touched.

***

After that little incident, HOMRA quietened down and SCEPTER4 was left virtually undisturbed which meant Munakata had the time to catch up on his work.

Even though Munakata wasn’t being disturbed, the instances he met Suoh did not lessen although it no longer led to them fighting. They began to run into each other more frequently.

The first time it had been a Sunday afternoon, Munakata had been walking home from the train station after visiting his parents outside the city. It had been a fairly nice afternoon so Munakata had decided to detour through the park.

The sun was shining down, the warmth was pleasant on his skin and everything the light touched was given a soft shade of yellow. Ahead he saw someone laying on the grass a few metres from the path, soaking in the sun. Even at a distance Munakata had recognised the red of the person’s hair and stopped, at a loss of what he should do.

He regained his senses and continued walking. He didn’t have to say anything to Suoh, all he had to do was walk past and carry on home.

“Munakata,” Suoh called as he walked past. Munakata turned his head and Suoh lifted an arm off the ground in acknowledgement.

Munakata didn’t reply and kept walking, annoyed he could here Suoh’s soft laughter behind him as he walked away.

 

The next time they accidentally met they had both been walking down the street, alone and heading in opposite directions. Once they had caught each other’s eye, Munakata gave him a curt nod. There was no reason he couldn’t be polite and civil even with Suoh.

Suoh returned the nod but added a wink, smirking when Munakata looked quickly away very much not blushing. At all.

He hated Suoh with a passion.

 

The third time had surprised Munakata the most. He had been browsing in his favourite bookstore in the middle of the city. He rounded one of the corners of the many rows of shelves to continue looking. But he had instead seen, further down the aisle, Suoh crouching, reaching for a book on the bottom shelf.

As Suoh stood back up he glanced over, and even his eyes widened slightly in surprise in a fleeting moment, before he smiled.

Munakata rolled his eyes and grabbed the nearest book he could reach off the shelves and began to read the blurb. The book actually seemed interesting; he considered purchasing later.

He still couldn’t help but glance over at Suoh though who had looked over at the same time and interpreted their eye contact as an invitation to talk to Munakata. He sighed inwardly as Suoh approached.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Munakata’s eyes narrowed; he didn’t know why it would be surprising for _him_ to be in a bookstore. He plastered on a fake, sweet smile. “I didn’t expect to see you here either. I had no idea you could read, Suoh.”

Suoh scoffed then smiled wryly, “Well I do enjoy surprising you, Munakata.”

“So it would seem,” Munakata replied flatly.

“And you were the one who said I should read a book if I was bored.” Suoh shrugged.

Munakata frowned, he had said that, he didn’t think Suoh would actually take him seriously. “I’m glad to know you at least are capable of listening then.”

“Hmm,” Suoh agreed and smiled. He began to walk away. “Til next time, Munakata.”

“I hope there isn’t.” Munakata mumbled, still loud enough before Suoh to hear. But his words were betrayed by the smile that crept onto his face as he looked back at the books.

***

A week passed before they met each other again. It was a Thursday night and Munakata had spent a long day in his office and was tired of work, rarely did he crave the approach of a weekend so much.

He had asked his driver to drop him off in front of his usual bar on the other side of Shizume City and sat himself down wearily on his barstool. He put his elbows on the bar and cradled his head in his hands.

He heard someone shuffle to stand in front of him. “Munakata-san, you look beat. The usual then?”

Munakata looked up into the kind face of the barman. “Yes, thank you Saitou-san.”

He drank his glass of red wine thankfully. The light burn in his stomach the alcohol provided was always relaxing.

“You do look tired.”

Munakata flinched slightly as he recognised the deep voice and turned his head to look at its owner.

“It’s almost as if you’re following me, Suoh,” Munakata sighed. “I’m not into the clingy type.”

Suoh smirked putting out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. “Or maybe it’s not that I’m following you so much as…” he trailed off.

“What?”

“Maybe it’s fate.” Suoh grinned.

“Yes, maybe it is.” Munakata laughed and swallowed another mouthful of wine.

They settled into silence and Munakata couldn’t stop himself remembering Suoh’s kiss from a few weeks before and groaned internally that the memory had decided to resurface at that moment. He gestured and Saitou came to refill his glass. If he was possibly going to start pining for Suoh now, he was going to at least numb himself with some more alcohol first.

The tense silence between them passed and they ended up talking about the book Suoh had bought and eventually went on to talking about high school and what they did during the years they hadn’t seen each other. Talking to Suoh was surprisingly easy.

Munakata eventually looked up at the clock, it read 10:30.

He turned to Suoh. “I should go home, it’s late.”

Suoh frowned and watched with interest as Munakata got up off his barstool and attempted to walk. He nearly tripped, his head feeling very light, Suoh got up and caught his shoulders in time to keep him steady. It was then Munakata remembered he had probably drunk a lot since he had stopped counting after his fourth glass.

“I’ll take you home.” Suoh stated.

Munakata shooed away his hands. “I’m fine I can get home on my own.” He pushed his glasses up his nose and tried to walk again and stumbled, falling back into Suoh’s solid chest. It was as if he could only partially feel his legs but he took it as a plus that he could still speak without slurring.

“I’m taking you home.” Suoh repeated.

“Fine,” Munakata relented. Suoh grabbed his arm and slung it around his own shoulders then placed his own hand just above Munakata’s hip.

Munakata felt he regained some of his dignity in the fact his mind was working fine, and he was able to successfully direct Suoh to his home (which was only a few blocks from the bar), it was only his motor functions that were impaired.

Suoh insisted on helping all the way to his front door saying he wouldn’t let Munakata end up passed out in the hallway until morning.

At the door, Suoh helped him take off his uniform jacket (which was a more difficult task than usual Munakata grumbled) and helped him to the bedroom. He sat Munakata down on the bed and turned to leave.

Munakata stopped him by grabbing his wrist. It appeared he had lost some of his inhibitions after all.

He couldn’t see Suoh’s face in the darkness but guessed he probably had an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Munakata stood up again, his legs much steadier, he pulled Suoh back towards him. He put his hand on Suoh’s neck and leaned forward until their lips met hesitantly. Suoh’s lips were warm, and his skin tingled when Suoh’s hand had travelled up his arm to cup his cheek.

It was a tender kiss and their tongues quickly found a coordinated rhythm. Munakata enjoyed Suoh’s taste; the beer he had been drinking at the bar mixed with the taste of his cigarettes.

Munakata pulled away and leant his forehead against Suoh’s. “Stay.”

“Yeah,” Suoh panted softly. He pressed another kiss to Munakata’s lips then walked around to the other side of the bed.

Munakata pulled back the bed cover and slipped under the sheets. Suoh took off his jacket and shirt, dropped them on the floor and climbed in. Munakata rolled over so he faced away from Suoh who slid across and closed the space left between them, his arm coming down and resting across Munakata’s waist. He could feel Suoh’s breaths on the back of his neck.

Munakata had no trouble falling asleep that night.

***

Munakata tried to blink the bleariness out of his eyes. It took him a moment to realise it wasn’t a pillow he was hugging, but Suoh’s bare chest. His arm was wrapped tightly around him and his head resting just under the other’s chin. One of Suoh’s hands was on his shoulder, the other on his waist, keeping Munakata in place beside him.

He remembered what had happened the previous night well enough, there was just a haze of alcohol outlining the memories. At least the alcohol gave him an excuse for his behaviour, not that he needed the excuse it’s not like they had sex or anything … he was fairly certain of anyway.

He sat up, ignoring the quiet grumble from Suoh as Munakata moved out of his grip, Munakata rubbed his eyes a splitting headache already forming behind them. Munakata looked down at him; Suoh was sleeping so peacefully it’d be a shame to wake him, though Munakata was not that kind.

Oh shit, Munakata thought as he realised, it was a Friday – he still had to go in to work.

He looked quickly at the wall clock; it was already 8. He still had to have a shower and get changed as well as take some aspirin to keep his goddamn hangover at bay. He jumped out of bed and darted to get fresh clothes from his dresser then rushed to his adjoining bathroom to have a shower. He didn’t have the time to try and wake Suoh up. When he came out of the bathroom freshly dressed and drying his hair Suoh was sitting up against the headboard.

“Oh good you’re awake.”

“Yeah you woke me,” his voice was even more gravelly than usual.

Munakata glanced up at the clock; 8:12. If he left now he could be there by 8:30.

“I have to go work. You can use the bathroom if you want, it’s through there. And on your way out you don’t have to worry about locking the door, it’ll do that automatically.”

Suoh grunted tiredly in response. Just because it was the morning, he didn’t think it necessary for someone to communicate like a caveman.

When Munakata started to hurry out of the room Suoh called him back.

“What is it?” Munakata replied impatiently.

Suoh had moved to the edge of the bed, he stood up and walked over to him. He smirked before putting a hand in Munakata’s still damp hair and pulling him into a breathless kiss. When Suoh was satisfied he pulled back and let go of his hair. Smiling he added, “Just something to think about while you have a fun day at work,” and walked into the bathroom.

Munakata stood in shock before he looked back at the clock and realised he didn’t have the time to strangle Suoh at that moment. As he grabbed his uniform jacket and headed out the door, he cursed himself for ever letting that bastard stay the night.

***

Munakata slumped against the wall of the elevator. It had taken all the energy he could muster to focus on his work that day and not to think about Suoh or the kiss. Even still, he had remained semi-distracted to the dismay of Awashima who visibly gave up on him before the lunch break. At least he had been too distracted to think about his hangover though. Whenever he had had a spare moment it had been taken up trying to ignore the ghostly feeling of Suoh’s lips still on his.

He was glad when the elevator finally reached his floor and walked slowly to his apartment letting out three sighs on the way. Why did Suoh have such an effect on him? He could blame it on the wine but truth be told he wanted Suoh to stay the night and was glad that he did.

He walked into his apartment and shut the door. He turned around and slumped heavily against it and sighed again. And why on earth did he feel the need to sigh so much all of a sudden? He had to stop himself before he sighed about that as well.

“Welcome home.”

The sound of Suoh’s voice had been unexpected. Munakata’s eyes scanned the half lit room and found Suoh’s figure on the couch, where he had obviously been napping judging by his slightly dishevelled hair.

“You stayed here all day.” Munakata dead-panned.

“You never said I had to go.” Suoh yawned.

“Well it was implied.” Munakata snapped.

Suoh stood up and looked at him. “Tough day?” He asked as if that was the only reason why Munakata would be annoyed that he was still loitering in his apartment.

“Long day.”

Suoh nodded and walked closer. “Yeah I know I’ve been waiting all day for you.”

He wasn’t sure of the reason, but a lump formed in Munakata’s throat. “Why did you wait?” he managed to ask casually.

“I wanted to finish what we started.” The playful glint in Suoh’s eyes made Munakata’s heart beat slightly faster. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted.”

They walked quickly towards each other, Munakata grabbed the front of Suoh’s shirt and their mouths crashed together. Their kisses weren’t tender, like the one they had shared the night before, they were passionate and desperate as if suddenly all the tension that had built between them over the years could no longer be contained by either of them.

Their mouths never left each other’s as they cautiously made their way down the hallway to the bedroom. Suoh helped Munakata with his jacket again and then the removal of his shirt. Munakata took off Suoh’s jacket and shirt as they burst through the doorway and fell down on the bed together, Suoh on top of him.

Suoh’s lips left his and started to kiss down his neck, softly and delicatly making Munakata shiver. Suoh parted Munakata’s legs and fitted his own between them so he could rest more easily on top of him. Munakata could only hear his heart pounding in his ears as he felt Suoh against him.

Suoh moved from his neck to Munakata’s collarbone at first kissing then nipping at the skin there. An unbidden moan escaped from the back of Munakata’s throat, which drew Suoh’s attention back up to his lips.

Munakata’s hands wandered to the back of Suoh’s neck pulling him closer, Suoh’s kisses were so addictive that even for the short time they had stopped he already craved them again. In response to the touch, Suoh’s hand began to trace a gentle path from Munakata’s neck down his chest, his skin tingling at the warmth.

Suoh’s hand kept wandering lower. Munakata’s small gasp was swallowed by another hungry kiss.

***

Munakata looked up; it was 10:10.

He was glad it was a Saturday morning so he didn’t have to worry about rushing to work and could savour the feeling of Mikoto’s warm body next to his. He was lying on his stomach, his face turned towards Munakata, his breathing even as he slept.

Mikoto’s arm was draped across Munakata’s chest. He smiled at Mikoto’s subtle possessiveness, which he found rather endearing.   

Munakata placed his hand over the top of Mikoto’s hand on his shoulder and threaded his fingers in-between Mikoto’s who lightly squeezed back, so he was partially awake.

Munakata stared up at the ceiling. It had all been too easy, they both had given in so quickly. Would all this have happened sooner if one of them had decided to act; if one of them had seized the moment? Or was it like Mikoto said, was it just fate that had chosen the perfect moment and pushed them together?

He realised all of a sudden that the constant ache in his chest that had been with him since the end of high school had disappeared ever since Mikoto’s first kiss. He remembered how Mikoto had called out his name the night before. Munakata would have blushed but he was too overwhelmed with happiness and relief. Instead of the ache, Munakata felt warm.

He… Did he though…? Could it really be that simple…? Yes it could.

He lifted Mikoto’s hand off his chest and kissed the other’s palm. He turned his head and looked at Mikoto who was grinning back at him.

After lying together for a while, Mikoto reluctantly untangled his limbs from Munakata’s and had started getting dressed, having to go out into the hallway for his shirt and jacket. Munakata pulled on clean sweatpants and an old shirt (he didn’t plan on going anywhere that day) and followed Mikoto to the door.

“You don’t want to have something before you leave?”

“Nah, I’ll probably have something when I check on everyone at the bar,” Mikoto shrugged. “I’ll be back later though.” He put a hand on Munakata’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Munakata nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as he walked to the front door. And lying to himself that he wouldn’t be counting the minutes until Mikoto returned. “Wait.”

“Mm?” Mikoto looked back at him while he put on his jacket.

Munakata paused. “Can I even give you what you want?”

Mikoto frowned at him in confusion and then his face became clear in understanding. “Well, all I need is you.” At that moment Munakata felt his heart skip a beat and tried his utmost not to flush red. “Why are even asking me that?”

“It’s just…” Munakata started but decided there was something a lot less complicated he could say to let him know he was serious.

“I love you, Mikoto.”

Mikoto’s eyebrows rose in surprise but his expression relaxed and he gave a small laugh. “It’s taken us long enough, huh?”

As he walked back over to him, Munakata hooked his fingers in the loops of Mikoto’s jeans and pulled him closer.

Mikoto rested his hands on Munakata’s neck, his thumbs gently caressing the other’s cheeks and leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Mikoto smiled against his lips. “I love you too, Reishi.” 


End file.
